Cloud computing has become quite popular in recent years. Generally speaking, cloud computing involves delivery of computing as a service rather than a product, whereby shared resources (software, storage resources, etc.) are provided to computing devices as a service. The resources are shared over a network, which is typically the internet. Applications and services are typically developed for a particular cloud computing platform and architecture and deployed thereon. In this sense, the entity that develops and deploys the applications and services may or may not be the same entity that provides the hardware platform and management infrastructure. Delivering software as a service allows developers to focus on providing the applications and services without worrying about such items as provisioning hardware, adjusting the number and type of hardware available as demand for the applications and/or services increases and decreases, and so forth.